


A Festive Adventure

by TiredScienceBro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce gets into the Christmas spirit, Bruce gets out of the house, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Tree, Ice Skating, M/M, Rockafeller Center, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredScienceBro/pseuds/TiredScienceBro
Summary: A short Christmas fic as a gift for all my fellow Bruce fans!As he [Bruce] walked he came to a large department store, which as he suspected, had people rushing in and out. In the front window was a larger 'Avengers' display with action figures of Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow and even the Hulk. Bruce couldn't help but laugh as he observed his small plastic counter-part. According to the display it had "Smashing Action".





	A Festive Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration that hit like lightening and made me right this from start to finish in one session! Enjoy and Merry Christmas.

Bruce had never spent Christmas in New York, he had always made a point to avoid it any time of the year, but now that it was in peak holiday season he was amazed at just how busy it could get. As he stared out of the window from his bedroom he observed all the people below going about their Christmas shopping, it was only several days until Christmas now. Did Avengers buy Christmas gifts, he wondered to himself, he hadn't bought anyone anything. He wouldn't mind going outside to soak up some of the Christmas madness. It hadn't been since the battle of New York that he had transformed and he had been in steady control since. 

_What the hell_ , he thought to himself. He may never get the opportunity again, as long as he stayed outside and didn't attempt to go into any department stores where the real madness was. Even if he got a few blocks and needed to turn back he would be able to.

He dressed in a thermal undershirt and pulled a thick sweater over his head, draping a scarf around his neck. Tony had made a point of stocking his wardrobes with a large variety of clothing, half of which Bruce hadn't even had the need to wear yet. Bruce spotted a woollen hat amongst the winter items and pulled it on, his greying hair poking out from the edges of it.  
Bruce took the lift down to the lobby floor and made his way to the door. As it opened for him, the cold chill of the night hit his face. He barely felt it on the rest of his body thanks to the thermal clothing. Stepping out into the night he made his way down the street, looking around at all the passing people, busily consulting shopping lists and hastening towards Christmas gatherings. He noted how incredible it was that less than twelve months ago an extra terrestrial army was threatening their very existence but now they were carrying on like nothing was wrong. 

As he walked he came to a large department store, which as he suspected, had people rushing in and out. In the front window was a larger 'Avengers' display with action figures of Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow and even the Hulk. Bruce couldn't help but laugh as he observed his small plastic counter-part. According to the display it had "Smashing Action".

As he looked at the display a child ran up to the window, pressing her hands excitedly against the glass. 

"Mom," the girl exclaimed excitedly. "The Avengers toys! The ones I was telling you about." 

Bruce couldn't help but smile to himself and he noticed the girl look up at him. "Which Avenger is your favorite?" She asked excitedly. 

"Oh, I'm not sure," he stammered. He was caught unaware by this question and wondered if he was allowed to answer with the Hulk. Tony's answer would certainly be Iron Man, he was that self-confident. Before he could get an answer out the girl turned back to look through the glass. 

"I like the Hulk!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the plastic Hulk standing on a cardboard rooftop. "He smashes everything, he doesn't care about anything that gets in his way!"  
Bruce laughed. "Yeah, I like him too!" He responded happily, unable to suppress the smile forming on his face.

"Do you think the Hulk celebrates Christmas?" She asked clearly blurting the question out as quickly as it came to her. "I think he would like hot chocolate."

"You know, I think your right." Bruce was smiling uncontrollably. He didn't know why but he suspected that it was because he had never seen the Hulk make anyone this happy before. There was something about her complete naivety to the reality of the Hulk that made him consider the Big Guy in a new way. To this girl the Hulk was a hero, as much as any of the other Avengers, and hell, she even liked him _more_ than them. 

The girl's mother appeared at her side. "Time to head home," she informed the girl, starting to pull the her away from the window. 

"Bye! Merry Christmas," the girl exclaimed to Bruce.

"Merry Christmas," Bruce returned. "I hope Santa brings you the Hulk you want!" 

The girl smiled happily back at Bruce as she disappeared into the crowd with her mother. Bruce turned back to give the Avengers one last look and was greeted by a familiar voice. 

"You never get used to it." Bruce turned to see Steve, also rugged up in a jacket and scarf, standing beside him looking into the display window. 

"No matter how many kids tell me I'm their favorite. It never gets old," the Soldier explained. "It's hard to wrap your head around." he added, his expression changing. "We fought off alien invaders threatening to destroy the entire planet and everyone on it, yet Children play with toys of us."

"It makes the true realities of the whole thing a little easier to deal with I suppose. Comforting, almost." Bruce speculated. They both stared in silence for several more moments before Bruce spoke again. 

"What are you doing out here? Shopping?" He asked Steve.

"No, nothing you could say could make me go in there," Steve said nodding at the bustling people pushing past each other to enter the store. "I'm walking over to Rockafeller plaza. I hear there is a giant Christmas Tree to see there." 

"One of the many things you're still crossing off your list?" Bruce asked and gestured for them to start walking. "I'll join you." 

They set off together, it would take them a while to walk there but neither of them were in a rush. Steve talked about Christmas growing up and how overwhelming the holiday had appeared to have become since then. Bruce didn't have much to offer in the form of interesting Christmas stories so he instead listened to Steve talk about his old traditions and helped explain the new ones to him as best he could. 

After a while they reached the plaza, and certainly the place lived up to its reputation. This was the biggest Christmas tree Bruce had ever seen in his life, covered in top to bottom in lights. Steve was staring up in awe, mouth hanging open as he took in the atmosphere. 

"Worth the walk," Bruce said, craning his neck to look all the way up to the top of the tree. 

Steve nodded in silent agreement before turning his attention down to the ice rink below. They stood together leaning against a barrier, happily watching the skaters and pedestrians enjoying the festivities. 

"We should go skating," Steve stated after a while, watching the people gliding around the ice. 

"I think you have to book," Bruce responded looking around for a sign that might yield information. 

" _Please_ ," came the smooth, confident voice of Tony Stark from behind them. "Booking is for regular people, not _save the world on multiple occasions, heroes_."  
Bruce turned and had to react quickly as a pair of ice skates were flung into his arms by the engineer. Natasha and Clint were at his side, Natasha handing Steve a pair of skates rather than throwing them like Tony had done for Bruce. 

"How did you know we would be here?" Steve asked. 

"Because I am awesome, and know everything," Tony replied smugly. 

Bruce let out a snort of laughter at this response. 

"Actually, I had planned this whole team outing to the ice rink thing but you and Steve ran off before I could tell you about it." He put his arm around Bruce's shoulders and started to lead the way down towards the rink. "Convenient really, that you ended up here, scary even."

"You did not plan this, don't lie." Clint exclaimed shaking his head and laughing. 

"True," Tony admitted. "But imagine if I had. How amazing a surprise it would have been for all of us. So let's pretend I did." He looked around expectantly at all of them. "Thank you Tony," he prompted the group.

"Thank you Tony," they all groaned in response. 

True to his word Tony got them all in straight away and before long they were making their way out onto the ice. Not to anyone's surprise Natasha and Clint glided effortlessly out onto the ice but the other three remained nervously at the edge. Several people were starting to recognize them but not enough to put them off. 

"C'mon Tony, show us your moves." Bruce teased, hoping that attention would be drawn away from himself once the famous billionaire was out on the ice. 

"I can fly the Iron Man suit," Tony stated. "Same thing right?" He pushed himself out onto the ice to join Clint and Natasha and Bruce had to admit, Tony was better than he was letting on. Tony's balance was good so he glided with ease towards the others. 

Bruce had to admit ice skating was not a familiar past time for him but he knew people would be too busy looking at the others to pay him any attention. He and Steve stepped out together at the same time and, of course, Steve seemed to heave a natural knack for it, stupid super soldier. Bruce happily went at his own pace around the edge as the others dominated the ice in their own ways. 

Natasha elegantly gliding around effortlessly, with Clint by her side, both who were capable of skating backwards as well as they could forwards. Tony took a more show boating approach, weaving in and out of other patrons with as little room as possible and turning on a hair pin just to show off. Steve was just, Steve, gliding around and smiling at other patrons, occasionally apologizing to them for Tony's actions. As he watched them Bruce thought about Thor. He wondered if they had ice skating on Asgard. It was a shame he couldn't be here to join them.

"Come on Doc," Tony said circling Bruce. "Don't make me get the Big Guy out here to show us how it's done." Tony unexpectedly moved himself in close to Bruce intentionally bumping him, causing Bruce to become unsteady on his feet. Bruce flailed his arms, as Tony stood by laughing, trying to regain his balance. 

" _Stark!_ " Bruce heard Steve yell from somewhere behind him. 

Tony's arm reached out and steadied him before leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "That hat you're wearing," Tony indicated the woolen hat tucked snugly around Bruce's head, "suits you. I like it. Wear it more often?" 

"Anything for you, Tony," Bruce responded, smiling back as Tony pulled away from him.

Tony held out his hand to Bruce, inviting him to join him. Bruce looked from Tony's extended hand up into his eyes, they were warm and inviting, although a glint of mischief clearly evident to match his roguish grin. Bruce smiled and took Tony's hand letting himself be pulled along, picking up a pace to match Tony.  
As he glided around the ice with his friends he reflected on the evenings events. He had willingly gone out into the busy streets of New York, a child had wanted a Hulk toy for Christmas more than anything else, he and Steve had come to visit a giant Christmas tree and now he was ice skating with his best friends. 

_Yeah_ , Bruce thought, this was probably going to be the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
